


what he saw

by mqrkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, i wrote this in twitter threads and it got too long so if the grammar is weird or off... mian, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: when renjun closed his eyes, yukhei was always there.





	what he saw

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON TWITTER SORRY IF THE GRAMMAR GOT WEIRD.  
> also follow me: im @mqrkhyuck uwu i write aus and i scream about nomin/luren so

yukhei lying down on the bed, hand stuffed in his pants (not sexually you freaks but just to warm them up) and the other hand scrolling through his phone. he suddenly hears a noise, like someone clearing their throat and he lowers his phone to see renjun, melting in his sweater, looking down at him expectantly.

“hmm? what is it?”

renjun clears his throat again and looks away, pink tinge on his face. “chenle broke the heater in my room.”

yukhei’s a little confused but eager to help his dongsaeng. “have you tried asking the others to room with?”

renjun rolls his eyes. “what do you think im doing now?”

“oh.”

“move over you big lump.”

yukhei moves to sit up but renjun grumbles and shoves him back down, clambering over him. renjun turns his back on the confused boy and lets his body soak up the warmth, letting his muscles relax and melt into the mold of yukhei’s body- said owner of body feeling way hotter than the weather should allow him to be. it was no surprise to anyone that yukhei had a gigantic crush on renjun. hell, there’s a reason the managers didn’t let them hang much on cameras. one look at yukhei’s puppy dog eyes and it was over. so yukhei felt cornered, renjun was right there. right there. but yukhei felt afraid to touch, to hold him like his every being so desperately yearned. but renjun was so precious.

it was as if yukhei’s touch would cause the boy to go up in smoke, disappearing and ruining this dream that yukhei was watching unfold right in front of him. he had to leave. he had to leave before he did something stupid. renjun turns when he hears rustling and he’s confused.

“why are you leaving?”

yukhei is rubbing the back of his neck, a bad habit he picked up from watching too many teen romance movies. “oh well. the bed’s kind of small so ill go sleep in your room. it’s fine really-“

renjun narrows his eyes, and yukhei gulps.

look, renjun isn’t a violent bloke. no not at all. all of that was just over exaggerated for the cameras and fans' entertainment. renjun was actually really gentle, he just didn’t take bullshit. and right now, yukhei’s handing him a steaming pile of it.

he tugs the elder down and yukhei is suddenly straddling the boy under him, who looks incredibly unfazed as juxtaposition to yukhei’s burning red gaze, flustered and sputtering apologies. “gege,” renjun starts, looking at the boy coughing excuses out every two seconds.

“hmm?”

“xuxi-ge.”

“what?”

it’s renjun’s turn to look a little embarrassed. “uh, the heater isn’t broken.”

yukhei stares down at the boy for the longest time and suddenly it seems to click.

“wait what?”

“the heater it’s not broken.”

“it got fixed?”

“no, it was never broken.”

in any other situation, renjun would’ve been laughing his lungs blue because yukhei looks so adorably lost. but this wasn’t any other situation, not with his heart hammering against his rib cage. yukhei was so close. he was right there.

“but then why? why did you-“

“because im a fucking idiot, gege.”

the ‘gege’s were throwing yukhei off because usually renjun just called him hyung or by his name. this felt intimate. like? perhaps-

“why are you an idiot?” yukhei whispers.

renjun smiles and tugs the elder closer so yukhei begins to support himself with his elbows instead of his arms but by consequence, their faces are much closer, and their bodies fit into each other and yukhei is positive renjun can hear his heartbeat thudding to the beat of their upcoming title track.

“im an idiot because i just figured out you’re head over heels for me, xuxi-ge.”

yukhei can feel himself ascend to a plane of existence transcended the one they were in now and there he let out a scream. in this world he opens him mouth, not to scream but to:

“i can explain.”

renjun shushes him with mischief in his eyes.

“id rather you didn’t.”

“wh-oh.”

and with that renjun’s tugging the boy down- once again- to collect a long overdue kiss. the one he’d been waiting for since they were kids, running around the dorm, hurling insults and jokes and sharing laughs into late ramen meals.

for everytime renjun closed his eyes, he saw the reasons why he was doing this in the first place. the over exerting dances, the occasional mistreatment, the never ending schedules. he saw his mom, he saw his dad. his aunts and cousins. he saw his members. but most important of all he saw wong yukhei. but it was different from the rest. for when he saw his members he saw them as he knew them now. with yukhei he saw his past, his present and his future. he saw the elder looking much elder, looking down at him with a lovely suit and love in his eyes. that’s what renjun saw. always.

well except for right now. he didn’t see anything, but he felt. see yukhei was shocked at first, letting out a squeak into renjun’s pursed lips but once he seemed to grasp the situation, he was incredibly receptive. he eagerly responds, cradling renjun like he’s so precious and renjun wants to laugh because that’s him.

yukhei is the precious one.

and god, renjun was so lucky to have him like this.

 

 


End file.
